warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flame Chronicles One: New Warriors
A random fanfic with no outline whatsoever about FlameClan. The Warrior Codes 'Warrior Code' * Code One - Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. **The safety of the Clan is more important than the safety of one cat. *Code Two - Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. *Code Three - Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. *Code Four - Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. *Code Five - A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. **Kits must stay in camp until they are apprenticed, and are not allowed to hunt. *Code Six - Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. *Code Seven - A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. *Code Eight - The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. *Code Nine - After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. *Code Ten - A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. *Code Eleven - Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. *Code Twelve - No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. *Code Thirteen - The word of the Clan Leader is the warrior code. **Cats may challenge a weak or cruel leader if their Clan is in danger, and if their leadership threatens the Clan, the code expects a warrior to challenge their leader. * Code Fourteen - An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. *Code Fifteen - A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. *Code Sixteen - Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall. **Clans must not unite together to drive out another Clan. **However, Clans must not force another Clan to share territory. 'Medicine Cat Code' *Rule One - A medicine cat must not take a mate. *Rule Two - A cat becomes a medicine cat if StarClan gives approval. *Rule Three - A medicine cat must care for the most sick or injured cats first. *Rule Four - There may be no more than two medicine cats at a time. *Rule Five - A medicine cat must follow the warrior code. Allegiances 'FlameClan' Leader: Featherstar - gray and white she-cat with green eyes Deputy: Strikeforce - black tom with amber eyes, has many scars Medicine Cats: Stormfall - white tabby tom with green eyes Leafpaw - brown and white tabby cat with blue eyes Warriors: Blueclaw - blue-gray tom with amber eyes Spidertail - black tom with white patches and green eyes --APPRENTICE, FALLENPAW Patchsong - tortishell she-cat with blue eyes Dovesong - gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes --APPRENTICE, BIRDPAW Smallstorm - unusually small brown she-cat with amber eyes Lionheart - orange tabby tom with amber eyes --APPRENTICE, JAYPAW Kitefeather - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes --APPRENTICE, Domino Juniperstorm - blue-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Tawnyflight - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Talonfeather - gray tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentices: Fallenpaw - orange and white tabby tom with green eyes Birdpaw - gray she-cat with white and black patches and blue eyes Jaypaw - gray and white tabby tom and blue eyes Domino - black and white tom with green eyes, formally a kittypet Queens: Butterflywing - yellow and white she-cat with greens eyes, mother to Lionheart's kits: Brightkit (yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes) and Sunkit (orange and white tabby she-cat with green eyes) Stormtail - gray she-cat with amber eyes, pregnant with Spidertail's kits Elders: Darkheart- black tom with amber eyes Willowsong - white she-cat with brown patches and blue eyes Other clans coming soon! Chapter One - Juniperstorm "Juniperstorm! Tawnyflight! Talonfeather!" Juniperstorm filled with pride. She grinned at her siblings, Tawnyflight and Talonfeather. Tawnyflight was bouncing up and down, like she was trying to fly. Talonfeather was sitting stiffly, like trying to show how a real warrior should act, but his wild excitment was shown on his face. She could hardly control her excitement either. After moons of training, they were finally warriors! When the cheering died down, Featherstar called out, "Now that we have our new warriors in our ranks, we need to make some new apprentices. Brightkit and Sunkit, come forward." The two kits walked up to Featherstar, grinning wildly. "Brightkit, come closer," she mewed. Brightkit approached their leader. "Brightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," Featherstar meowed. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw. Your mentor will be Patchsong. I hope she will pass down all she knows onto you." Featherstar continued, saying, "Patchsong, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have received excellent training from the late Foxstorm, and you have shown yourself to be fearless and loyal. You will be the mentor of Brightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her, as you did to Heatherpaw before her untimely death." Brightpaw bounded up to Patchsong, and they touched noses. Sunkit walked up to Featherstar. "Do I get to be an apprentice too?" she asked. Featherstar chuckled. "I'm going to make you one now, but only if you are patient," she replied. Sunkit sat down, waiting. Featherstar waited a few moments, then spoke. "Sunkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Juniperstorm. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you." Juniperstorm almost pulled a Tawnyflight and bounced, she was so excited! Her first day as a warrior, and she was already a mentor! "Juniperstorm," Featherstar said, "you may be young, but I think you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Strikeforce, and you have shown yourself to always be prepared, and you have never complained about anything. You will be the mentor of Sunpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Juniperstorm nodded and touched noses with her new apprentice. "Brightpaw! Sunpaw! Brightpaw! Sunpaw!" FlameClan's voices rang out. Sunpaw puffed out her chest and lifted her chin to look more impressive, while Brightpaw flattened her ears and looked slightly embrassed. Sunpaw turned to Juniperstorm. "When do we started training?" Sunpaw asked eagerly. Juniperstorm opened her mouth to answer, but stopped when she saw Leafpaw approaching her. "Wait just a second," she said to her apprentice. She turned towards Leafpaw. "Congrats!" Leafpaw told her. Juniperstorm smiled. "Thanks!" she mewed. When she noticed her sister's face fall a bit, she added, "I'm sure you'll become a full medicine cat soon. Then, we can both have new names together." Leafpaw brightened up a bit. "I'd like that." Juniperstorm heard a shout. "Can we train now?" Sunpaw shouted lashing her tail. "I've gotta go," Juniperstorm mewed to her sister, who nodded. She padded over to her apprentice. "So, what are we going to do?" Sunpaw asked. "Well," Juniperstorm answered, "what we are going to do is explore the territory. You'll get to see all of our land, and you might get to try out hunting." Sunpaw grinned. "But can Brightpaw come with us?" her apprentice asked, looking worried. Juniperstorm padded over to Patchsong and Brightpaw. "Sunpaw was wondering if you and Brightpaw wanted to explore the territory with us," she mewed to her mother. She could still remember when she was just a kit in the nursery. Patchsong had let her play with her long, fluffy tail. And she could vaguely remember her late brother, Duskkit, who had never been strong, and had died at three moons old from greencough. She hoped that he was watching her from StarClan with his big, blue eyes, and that he was proud of her. "We'd love to," Patchsong purred, and Sunpaw started to bounce up and down. Brightpaw merely looked glad at the prospect of spending her first day as an apprentice with her sister. Juniperstorm grinned. She looked down at her apprentice. "Come on, Sunpaw," she mewed. "It's time to go." Chapter Two - Sunpaw Sunpaw was bored. The outing with Juniperstorm hadn't been nearly as fun as she had expected. All they had done was walk around. Sure, she had never seen the territory before, except for once when she had stuck her head out of the entrance. Lionheart and Jaypaw had nearly clawed her ears off. The territory wasn't really that cool. Just some trees and rocks and a small creek. And Juniperstorm's promise that they would go hunting? They didn't, just because of some rain. Rain! Sunpaw had almost mastered the hunting crouch. And now, by Juniperstorm's orders, she was sitting around in the apprentices' den, which was inside a hollow tree, with Brightpaw, some older cats, and a kittypet. No one liked it when she called Domino that, but he was! He didn't even have a clan name! Now she was stuck sitting in Talonfeather's old nest, while the three older apprentices talked, and Domino slept. He snored really loudly. Just like a kittypet, napping all day! The thought raced through her head before she could stop it. Juniperstorm would ground her if she said something like that! She glanced at Domino's snoring figure. He had nice ears, and he breathed cute when he slept, in throught the nose, out the mouth. And - Oh StarClan! Do I like him? He's just a kittypet! But everything she glanced at him, she found it harder to convince herself. Sunpaw decided she wanted to sleep by him. She nudged her sister. "Brightpaw, mind if we trade nests?" she mew innocently. Brightpaw looked puzzled. "But why-" She looked around the den. A look of understanding flashed upon her face. "Do you-do you like him?" "N-no!" Sunpaw said. But Brightpaw wasn't listening. "Sunpaw likes Domino! Sunpaw likes Domino!" her sister mewed in a sign-song voice. "Be quiet!" Sunpaw whisper-yelled. But it was too late. Fallenpaw, Birdpaw and Jaypaw looked in their direction for about five seconds before talking amonst themselves again, looking eager. Sunpaw groaned. "Great, Brightpaw! You just started a bunch of untrue rumors about me!" Brightpaw looked startled. "But-but-" "Just give me the nest," Sunpaw growled. Brightpaw looked hurt. She slowly got up and let Sunpaw have her nest. Sunpaw laid down in her new nest. She could smell Brightpaw's fresh scent, alongside Juniperstorm's. She looked up, and noticed Brightpaw had deliberately chosen Tawnyflight's old nest instead of Sunpaw's old one. Sunpaw laid down and sighed. Today's gonna be a long day. Category:Bolt78625's Stories Category:Bolt78625's Stand-Alones